This invention relates to a new and distinctive cultivar of begonia plant known botanically as begonia hiemalis Begonia (Fotsch) and known by the cultivar name Mona.
This new cultivar was discovered by me as a mutation of Barbara observed in a group of plants.
Asexual reproduction by stem and/or leaf cuttings has reproduced the unique features of the new cultivar through successive propagations.
The following characteristics distinguish the new begonia from both its parents and other begonias commercially known and used in the floriculture industry:
(1) The new cultivar shows no pubscense on the foliage. The plant form is vigorous and compact.
(2) Compared to Barbara, which has rose flowers, Mona has light and delicate rose flowers and almost completely white buds.
(3) The new cultivar is double with many flowers having 2-3 and sometimes four whorls of tepals in the center of the flower. The flowers seldom appear old.
(4) The new cultivar is considered to be highly floriferous. The stems on which flowering occurs tend to have initiation and development at several nodes at one time.
(5) The keeping qualities of the flowers and the foliage in all seasons allows production and sales efficiencies to be maximized.
(6) The new cultivar tends to be very vigorous so that 10 cm. pot production is best done with shoot cuttings and tip pinching.
(7) Propagation by leaf cuttings is difficult under light and high temperatures in summer months. Stem cuttings can readily be produced in this season.
(8) Mona is very superior with respect to color and keeping qualities of winter crops of hiemalis begonias.